A Dragon Among Monsters
by Jaliop
Summary: It was a world full of monstrous women who desired only to devour men. A world full of danger around every corner, a world where at any moment a man could become a slave or worse to the ravenous monsters. Hyuudou Issei vowed to never leave.


**I cannot believe this hasn't been done yet.**

**It's been a long time since I've played the original games, so forgive me if some things are off. Some of that is to be expected, though, as a lot of stuff in the games doesn't make sense when you have a protagonist as perverted as Issei is. Then there's the fact that Issei has a literal dragon sleeping in his soul, which might make for some interesting interactions…**

**Also, no smut I'm afraid. I don't mind writing it but it's time consuming. Also tedious when I just want to write a story. I might write some later in a separate story later on but that would be sporadic if it ever happened.**

**Lastly, while the story will have its serious moments (plansect village, for example), it's still mostly humor. Keep that in mind when you have questions/complaints.**

**Enjoy the ride.**

-Line Break**-**

It was a perfectly normal day.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the smell of the forest surrounded him in all its earthy wonderfulness and he could've sworn he even saw a fox poke its nose out in his direction.

It was a perfectly normal day in a forest.

This, really, was quite the issue.

Hyuudou Issei was the first to admit he wasn't all that bright. Sure, he wasn't exactly stupid, considering he still managed to pull off getting into one of the best schools in the area. But that wasn't because he was smart or anything, rather it was that he put in hours and hours of studying into getting into the school of his dreams.

Of course, the fact that he only wanted to go there because it was a former all-girls school explained just how he pulled that one off.

So, yes, he wasn't super smart. Or talented in the arts. Or physically fit and attractive. Or…

…oh. That explained why he wasn't successful with girls.

Unfortunately, Issei didn't have the time to have an existential crisis on why girls didn't seem all that interested in a guy who only brought an overwhelming desire for breasts to the table, as he had a much more immediate crisis to deal with.

This morning he woke up as normal, ate breakfast as normal, defended his (pathetic) honor as a pervert against his parents and stepped out his door to begin his school day as normal.

He didn't even realize anything was wrong until after two steps. Not his proudest moment.

So here he was, stuck in a strange forest in the middle of nowhere when he should be on a busy street full of busty office workers, students in short skirts and the occasional cosplay beauty.

(Naturally, he ignored all those of the male persuasion as always.)

Worse, he couldn't figure out how it happened. He knew for a fact that his house (a quick glance around confirmed that it wasn't anywhere in sight) was in a city. He also knew that nothing abnormal happened, no sensation of stepping through a wall between realities or a pulling sensation, hell; he hadn't even noticed when he stepped on soft earth as opposed to concrete. Even when he had left his house the door outside had looked and opened the same as it always did.

So how had he ended up in a forest?

And it was a forest, no doubt about that. There were trees, a quick tap of which confirmed it was actual wood and not cardboard or something, there were shrubs, the chirping of birds and even the low drone of some bees that were out of sight at the moment.

He was pretty sure it wasn't some elaborate prank or act of revenge, too. He wasn't anything so special as to go this far to prank and the only people who could possibly be seeking revenge against him were the girls of his school, none of whom should have the resources to pull something like this off.

He was also sure he wasn't anywhere near his home. Technology couldn't possibly have come so far so fast as to fake an entire 3D forest in the middle of the city. Even if it were some elaborate hologram, which he was pretty sure was impossible, there was no way they could have faked the smells of the forest AND filtered out all of the smells and sounds of Kuoh city.

So what the hell had happened?

That train of thought, though, was immediately cut off by the sound of a loud explosion.

-Line Break-

Ok, maybe running to the sound of an explosion when you're in a strange world you know nothing about wasn't the best idea, but dammit somebody might need help.

More importantly, that somebody might be a cute girl!

And while he really should've been paying attention to his environment instead of having delusions about saving a cute girl and going on a wild adventure and building a harem, Issei was ever the perverted teenager and so considered it worth it when he ran into a tree rather than paying attention.

Three times.

Eventually, though, he reached the crater (which, a distant and more logical part of his brain that often went ignored noted was rather large and anything that made a crater like that should've been disintegrated on impact) and eagerly looked inside to see if it was, in fact, his lucky day…

And boy, was it.

The woman, and it could only be a woman with curves like that (wait, was her skin purple?) Her face was flawless in its beauty; with soft and delicate features that were simply incomparable to even the most gorgeous of models Issei had seen (she had horns and real pointy ears. They even twitched.) Her breasts were (impossibly) big and perky (they should sag more,) and Issei could already tell that they would be soft yet firm to the touch (and purple.) Best of all, her skimpy clothing left them in full display, along with her taut stomach and generous hips (pay attention!) Even her legs were…were…uh…

(Finally! The more logical part of Issei's brain threw its hands up in disgust and decided to give up entirely. It didn't get paid at all to deal with this shit. Instead, it settled back to enjoy the view, as even logical Issei was still a massive pervert.)

Issei slowly came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't in Kansas anymore. Or even his world.

The woman (?) didn't have legs. Or rather, in the place where legs should be, she had a massive snake-like tail that was larger than he was.

Issei knew what this was. After all, what self-respecting pervert wouldn't recognize a creature like this? She was clearly a lamia.

A creature that shouldn't exist.

Issei was conflicted about this. He wasn't particularly prone to monster girls himself, as that was more Motohama's thing, but he was definitely a breast man and oh boy did the lamia below him have breasts. Huge ones, of perfect shape and texture, sure to bounce just right with every movement and to spill out of his hands as he groped them…

Issei slapped his cheeks and wiped the drool from his mouth. Now was not the time for perverted antics. Later, he promised mini-Issei, when he was alone.

Still, whatever the woman was, she needed help, and Issei was raised to be a person who helped others. Especially the cute ones with huge breasts.

Carefully, he descended into the crater, keeping one eye on his footing and one on the girl, just in case she made any sort of movements. It wouldn't do to finally get to rescue a cute girl only to have her turn around and eat him or something. He was pretty sure, based on his knowledge of hentai in general, that she wouldn't actually eat him but one could never be too careful. This could all be some sort of trap, after all.

(He would later learn that using hentai logic for this world was a Bad Idea.)

But the girl moved not even a twitch as he descended, lying at the bottom of the crater as if she were simply taking a nap rather than having whatever had caused the crater to happen to her. After a few tumbles, curses and a point where he was legitimately worried for his junior, Issei reached her prone body, giving him a close up view of her form.

And what a form it was. Calling her a beauty really didn't do her justice. Hers was the type of gorgeous that many would call divine, one that could start wars and cause even goddesses of beauty to be jealous. And, best of all (in Issei's mind, at least), her breasts were even better up close than they had been from the top of the pit. They were large, full and perky and Issei just knew they'd be utterly soft to the touch.

While the temptation to take advantage of the girls unconscious state to get his hands on those luscious mounds were there, Issei was raised to be a better person than that. Instead, he reached a hand out to her shoulder, giving it a shake as he asked,

"Hey, you ok?"

It's not like he knew anything about first aid, after all. He doubted chest palpitations were a legitimate first aid technique, which was the extent of his knowledge thanks to that one game he'd played.

Still, it seemed to do the trick, as the woman's eyes (a vibrant yellow with slits, like snake's eyes) snapped open.

Quicker than he could think, he was wrapped up in the woman's tail, it's sheer size and strength letting him know that there'd be no way he'd be breaking free. And, as it tightened around him, Issei finally began to realize that maybe, just maybe, approaching a strange monstergirl in a world he knew nothing about wasn't the best of ideas.

Then the woman opened her mouth, and the voice of angels came forth,

"Hmph. Did Illias send you here to finish me off, _Hero_?"

The last word was said with such disdain that even Issei could tell it was a bad idea to claim to be one. There was one thing he was a bit confused about, though…

"Who's Illias?"

And as the woman stared at him in shock and disbelief, Issei realized that he probably shouldn't have opened his mouth in the first place.

-Line Break-

After what felt like hours but was really just thirty minutes or so, the lamia finally let him free of her tail.

"I don't believe it. You really are from another world. Their existence was supposed to be only theoretical…

But the question remains. How and why are you here?"

Issei could only scratch the back of his head in response.

"No idea. I just walked out of my house this morning like normal and, well, here I am. I can't think of anything special about me that would cause me to be here, either."

The monster-girl before him nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I don't sense any particular magic or anything about you. Although there is something I can't quite place…well, disregarding that, why did you help me? Surely even an idiot like you knows it's not a good idea to approach a monster like me."

Here Issei's eyes, locked on her breasts the entire time (Alice was aware of it but didn't particularly mind), finally snapped up to meet hers, flames seemingly burning in them as he clenched his fists and shouted,

"There isn't a man who could call himself a man who wouldn't help a cute girl when she's in trouble!"

Alice's jaw dropped in disbelief. Was he an idiot? A super idiot? Or an omega idiot?

Still, there was one fact that remained true no matter where you were, even if it were in another world.

There wasn't a woman who didn't love to be complimented.

Alice crossed her arms under her hefty bust, lifting them up slightly (and slightly preening at the way Issei's eyes immediately dropped), a smug smirk on her face as she proclaimed,

"Hmph. I see even idiots can notice the epitome of beauty that is I. Idiot. Maybe I'll lend you a hand with surviving here, it'd leave bad taste in my mouth if I let an idiot like you die after all. Idiot."

Issei merely nodded along as she continued detailing just why he was a moron, eyes locked on her breasts the entire time. Eventually, she finished the (lengthy) list, finishing with,

"Well, what's your name then? Not that the name of a nobody like you is important, I just wouldn't want to keep calling you you all the time."

"Ah, Hyuudou Issei, at your service! My friends call me Ise."

"Issei? Strange name…You shall know my name as..."

And here, the strange woman launched into an incredibly lengthy set of titles and names that went right over Issei's head. He was pretty sure he heard something about a lord in there and the whole thing finished off with 16, which made him question just what the hell kind of family kept using a name as wordy as that.

He missed most of it though, and it was in no way because the author couldn't be bothered to actually look it up.

"…but because such a name is probably beyond a simpleton like you, you may call me Alice."

"Alice! Yes, simple, nice and easy name! And cute! A perfect match for such a cute girl!"

Issei nodded rapidly, hoping the girl didn't realize he couldn't remember a single word of her actual name.

Luckily, Issei wasn't the only simpleton here.

"Hmph. Cute, he says. Idiot. Well, I suppose I should tell the idiot about the world he's found himself in…"

And Alice took great joy in informing Issei just what kind of world this was. The sadist in her loved the way his gaze dropped to the floor as she described, in detail, about how most monster girls viewed him as nothing more than a toy at best and a meal at worst (though she conveniently left out that most of them would be looking for a husband more than anything.) She described all the various ways he might be attacked, of what he could look forward to as a male in a world like this.

And once finished, the woman leaned in, desperate to finally get a glimpse of the despair on the boy's face.

"So, what do you think, idiot?"

Issei shook before her, fists clenched as he looked up into her eyes.

Was he…crying?

"How wonderful…"

"Eh?"

"This world, full of perverted women who just want to have sex…paradise! I've died and gone to heaven!"

"What? No, they all want to rape you and devour your seed!"

Issei nodded, bright grin on his face as he said,

"Yeah! Isn't it great? Finally a place where I won't be judged a pervert for liking a girls breasts! A place where the girls are as eager as I am to do dirty things! It's wonderful!"

The sadist in Alice was sad. It seemed that the boy before her was too defective to realize just what kind of world this was.

But Issei wasn't finished.

"And…maybe…maybe here I can fulfill my dream…"

For Issei had a dream. An ambition. A dream he loved yet despaired at, for it was simply impossible for the likes of him in his old world. But here, just maybe, with determination, guts and a willingness to struggle…

Issei's face grew determined, his eyes hardening as his face took on an almost heroic cast.

And Alice could only stand in awe as she gazed upon the boy, no, the man before her. Awe and also a feeling she could only describe as hope as it grew within her, as she too had a dream. A dream of a world where human and monster could live in peace and happiness, a world where maybe, just maybe, she could earn forgiveness for tarnishing her mother's legacy on that day…

Issei then ruined the moment by shouting out,

"For I am the man who will be the Harem King!"

And the feelings withered and died, replaced only with shock.

"…idiot."

-Line Break-

"Look, all I'm saying is that I want to have a harem. What's wrong with that?"

Alice continued to look away, frown upon her face.

"It's degrading to monsters."

Not even the tiniest bit of the irony of that statement entered her mind.

"I won't force anyone. I just want to love and protect as many women as I can, to provide for them and enjoy a multitude of different breasts every day…what's so wrong with that."

"Idiot."

"No! I won't stand for that anymore! You can insult me all you like, but I won't let you insult my dream like that!"

"Super idiot."

"Stop that! My dream is beautiful."

"Give me back my feelings, moron."

"What?"

Still, as the two went back and forth, Alice's mind was working. It was clear that Issei had no problems with monstergirls, as never once had he shown fear or loathing towards her. And, while she would never admit it, there was something appealing about seeing a man so determined, even if it were for such a stupid reason. Best of all, she could use his ambition for her own goal of seeing human and monster come together, as what better way to show the world that man and monstergirl could actually get along than to have a man who cared nothing for their differences as the hero who slew the Monster Lord?

And something about him, some touch on her senses that she couldn't explain, told her that Issei would be more than capable of that after getting some experience.

Her inner sadist also stated that watching his almost inevitable failure to attain a harem would be as equally wonderful.

She knew just where to start, too.

With a cruel grin on her face, she asked,

"You want make a harem of loyal girls, hm? But how would you protect them without strength? There are plenty of powerful monsters in this world, after all…surely you don't think you could protect them as you are now, do you?"

Of course, she conveniently left out that he'd be struggling to protect himself far more.

Issei was unaware of his inner thoughts as he nodded with a conflicted expression.

"You're…right. I can tell that I couldn't even scratch you, let alone the more powerful monsters out there. I'm weak…"

Alice was irked that he thought there was anyone more powerful than her. But to claim otherwise would be to ruin the surprise, so instead she said,

"Right. In fact, there's a monster out there so powerful that even a thousand of you couldn't touch her. You'll have to defeat her to prove you have the strength required to protect your harem."

Privately, she finished,

"…not that you'll ever actually have one."

Issei didn't notice, as he nodded along.

"Right. Training it is, then. This is another world so I clearly gained some sort of special power or another when I came here. I just have to figure out what it is.

Alice ignored that last bit as she nodded along, pleased that she had someone so easy to manipulate. At the very least, it should provide an amusing distraction when he inevitably failed against his first monster.

And considering the scent in the air, she knew just where to lead him.

"Your determination has moved me. I will assist you as a guide in this journey. For your first challenge, we'll start with the weakest of all monsters…"

And so did the gullible idiot follow the sadist into his inevitable (yet pleasurable) doom…

-Line Break-

"That's…a slime."

"Oh? You recognize her kind?"

How could Issei not? Every single person his age could recognize the transparent blue color or the gooey body. Or the way the body jiggled as it moved or the way it left a slightly wet trail behind it. Hell, even the slightly mischievous yet happy air around it was a dead ringer for the standard starter enemy of every RPG ever produced in his country.

That, of course, was if one was to ignore the beautiful face framed by the same transparent blue hair as the rest of her body or the large boobs that wobbled with the slimegirls every movement.

Issei would have to be dead to ignore that last one.

Still, based on the nervous way the girl was glancing around, she seemed to be in a bit of a problem.

Issei moved forward, determined as ever to help the cute girl (even if she were rather different than your average girl). He didn't even notice when Alice vanished as he called out,

"Hey, do you need some help?"

The slimy woman jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, which did wonderful things for a certain part of her anatomy that captured all of his attention. Thus, he missed the way her eyes brightened upon realizing who had called out to her or how her beautiful face twisted into a mischievous grin.

"Yeah! I'm a bit lost, you see, which isn't too big of a deal. More importantly, I haven't eaten in days so I'm pretty hungry…luckily a meal just delivered itself to me!"

Issei just nodded along, eyes locked onto her chest the whole time…

…until the logical brain finally kicked back into gear, screaming at him to think about just what it meant that she was hungry.

By then, however, the girl was already upon him.

-Line Break-

**The following content has been cut to preserve the minds of the innocent readers. Here are some snippets, so that those so interested could at least get an idea of what happened.**

"Oof! Wait, wait, I mean, I'd love to do this but I don't even know your name!"

"Hm? It's Lime, but that's hardly important. What's more important is that you smell delicious..."

"Hello, Lime, I'm Issei…no wait, I mean! This is, that's to say, I haven't actually…"

"Eh? It's your first time? Lucky~! I promise I won't be gentle!"

**Also…**

"Oh wow, it's huge!"

"It is? That makes me happy…"

…

"It's not supposed to move that way!"

"Then how about THIS!"

…

"You really like my breasts, huh?"

"Oppai are awesome…"

"Hehe, you're so cute…"

…

Eventually, however, all things must come to an end.

"Ah, that was great. You're so tasty…I think I'll keep you."

The slimegirl caressed Issei's head as she smiled in happiness, content in the knowledge that meals were secured for however long Issei lived.

As for Issei himself, he could only quiver below her, unable to resist the pleasure still wracking his frame. Despite that, though, something within him stirred…

There's something that has to be explained, first.

It wasn't true that monstergirls didn't feel pleasure from sex. They did, though that depended on species, as some types would feel pleasure to a greater extent than others while some would feel almost nothing.

All of them, though, invariably derived an orgasmic bliss from the act of feeding. Its why even types that shouldn't feel at all, such as golems or ghosts, were so eager to feed. Scholars who had studied such things even claimed that it was a survival mechanism, a way of encouraging even the most reluctant of monstergirl species to feed.

It wasn't the sperm itself that mattered, either. Rather, what mattered was the essence of life that every man's seed produced. It was that which every monstergirl crazed to such an extent that they would go out into the world to find men despite the dangers to themselves. Of course, there were a multitude of monstergirl species out there, and an equally great number of ways they treated those they accosted. Some sought lovers, husbands and fathers of their children, some sought quick flings or slaves and some others that sought to devour the man whole…

None of that mattered right at the moment. What did matter is what Issei was, or rather what he wasn't.

The humans of this world were rather weak. In particular, the men of this world were weak. They lacked the strength and fortitude of character to resist the insanely pleasurable act that was a monstergirl feeding from his essence. It was something that was inbuilt to them, something that the creator had designed into their very souls to ensure that the humans would never be able to dominate or destroy all of monster kind.

Issei, however, was not a human of this world.

In fact, the humans of Issei's world were much stronger than those of the monstergirl world. For one, they were created by another being, one that sought a race that could one day challenge even the gods or the beings of the Void. The humans of Issei's world were forced to struggle to survive in an actively hostile world, with plenty of other beings who'd love nothing more to enslave or destroy them all.

And Issei had something that no one, not in this world or his, had…

Alice didn't know this. Issei didn't know this either. Not even the being who'd brought Issei here for her own amusement knew this.

Most importantly, the slimegirl didn't know this.

It would be her downfall.

For no one dominated a dragon.

-Line Break-

**Once again, content has been cut in order to prevent the dear reader from seeing something that could potentially scar their innocence. However, here are some more snippets so that those not so innocent might have an idea of what happened.**

"Eh? It's growing again?"

"Grr…"

"Huh? What's with your eyes? And what's that on your arms? Where did it even come from…?"

"**BOOST!**"

"Eek!"

…

"Wait, wait, it's too much, I can't handle so much of it!"

"**BOOST!"**

…

"Please, I, ah~ give! I mmmm~ surrender!"

"**BOOST!"**

…

"**EXPLOSION!"**

"I! I! KYUUUUN~~~"

…

Issei wasn't quite sure what came over him as he stood panting for breath. All he knew was that he'd had the most amazing experience of his life and that there was a slimegirl melting beneath him.

"Ah…amashin…"

At least he won? He thinks. He was pretty sure he could even hear the DQ victory music, too.

See, what Issei, and no one else, understood was that the humans of Issei's world were simply denser than the ones from this one. As such, their very souls, and thus their essence, were more powerful than the monstergirls were used to. Add in the rider in Issei's soul and you had something that the monstergirl world had ever seen…a man with more essence than a monstergirl could absorb.

Consider the act of feeding. The essence from your average man was simply a trickle, a minute amount barely noticeable in the grand scheme of things. More powerful men were like a stream, though a still calm and manageable one.

Issei's essence, however, was like a river. An amazing amount, sure, but when added into the boost from the being in his soul…

It became a deluge, a raging ocean that swept all before it.

As for Alice…

"Hm…he's…better than I thought. Not that it's all that impressive to beat such a weak monster. Still, he has potential. If I could train him, he might just be able to…"

Alice would look back on this moment as the most foolish (yet fondest) of her life.

-Line Break-

In the heavens, a goddess watched and wondered as to how this would affect her plans.

Another monsterlord, one from a forgotten time, watched in amusement, eager to one day destroy this new toy as she had so many others.

A scientist wondered what she had wrought upon the world and how it would change things.

And a red beast stirred in interest for the first time in millennia.

None of them understood just what would come from this.

-End Prologue-

**I know, I know, I took some liberties with things.**

**Monstergirls in the original don't actually feel pleasure from what I remember, they just enjoy feeding. It is true that men are generally helpless to resist once they've lost to a monstergirl, though obviously they can at least fight back. And some, usually with monster blood in them, can even compete with the more powerful monsters.**

**Illias will feature in this story, don't worry. I've plans for her.**

**I did this in a single night, so I might go back and rewrite a few things. I can already tell there are a few things I'm not sure of. I might also look for a beta or something, not for typos or poor grammar but to have someone to bounce ideas off of. After all, I'm sure I made mistakes or wrote things that don't make sense that I just don't see…**

**Thank you for reading. I'm not sure when I'll have more available but hopefully it'll be before the end of the month.**


End file.
